So When Can I Try Out Again?
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Takes place after 'Audition'. When Sam Evans learns that he needs to give glee club another chance,and learns that no matter what the circumstances, needs Quinn Fabray. Quinn/Sam fic with appearances by Artie. Sam's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, do I wish I did? Yes all the time but sadly it is still the genius that is Ryan Murphy's. **

The first time I saw her, I mean really saw her, was when she was done with Cheerios practice the first week of school. I was done with football and everything was letting out and I saw her. I thought she was beautiful, just a beautiful cheerleader, one who I wanted to get to know but I didn't think further back than that. At that point mainly everyone else on the team had gone home, and then out of the corner of my eye as Quinn left, I saw that kid in the wheelchair, Artie I think was his name. I knew he had tried to get on the team, to get his girlfriend back and I commended his efforts in that, I did. I knew he had stayed to try again as practice let out but I have a feeling it wouldn't work. I also knew him for when I did that glee club audition and he rapped back up for me.

"Starring at Quinn?" he questioned.

I snapped out of my daze, "Sorry what?"

"Quinn, blonde hair, hazel eyes, that Quinn."

I blushed, "Um yeah well sort of, I mean she's beautiful I don't really see how you can't stare." I said smiling a little.

"Yeah, you know if you want to get closer to her I'd reconsider joining glee club; Quinn's in it."

That surprised me; I didn't think the head cheerleader would be in glee club. "She's in glee club?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so shocked?"

"Head cheerleader, no offense but I feel like that wouldn't be her thing."

"Last year I didn't think that either, now I'm more surprised that she's head cheerleader again than in glee." He said and I immediately got very confused.

"Wait what do you mean head cheerleader again?"

He got a surprised look in his eyes, "Wait no one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Man, you are new; okay let me break it down." He said as I moved over to sit on the bench next to his chair.

"Last year, Quinn originally joined glee to keep an eye on Finn. They were dating at the time and he joined the club and she was worried about something going on with him and Rachel, and she joined. A couple weeks later news broke that Quinn was pregnant." he said and my eyes widened, and I cut him off.

"Hold up, what?" I questioned, it didn't seem like that would happen to her.

"Yeah, last year Quinn got pregnant. Anyway, news broke and we all thought it was Finn's, as did Finn, but it wasn't. It was Puck's. Soon enough Coach Sylvester found out kicked, Quinn off the squad. A couple weeks later, Quinn's parents found out, very Christian family, and she got kicked out of her house. A few more weeks later, when she was about five months pregnant, Finn found out the baby-daddy truth. Let's just say it wasn't pretty, and the rest of the year that was Quinn. She stayed at Puck's house for a while after Finn found out, until Mercedes took her in. Glee was pretty much all she had, she lost everything else. It was sad, but at the end of the year she had her baby. A little girl, she gave her up for adoption and eventually moved back in to her mom's. Her parents split up from what I understand and her mom took her back in. You know and now I guess she's back on the Cheerios. Good for her, really I mean she deserves it; the poor girl's been through a lot."

My head was reeling. I didn't know what to think, I mean all I saw was this beautiful cheerleader, and now to learn she had all this baggage. If someone were to tell me a couple months ago that I was interested in a girl and then I found out that last year she had a baby, my first thought would be to back off. To think that was way too much for me to handle, especially being the new kid in school. Instead though the first thing I thought of after the shock of what Artie had just told me wore off was just how gorgeous her eyes were. At that moment I knew, that I had to get to know her. That I wanted to make her mine, because at the end of the day I didn't care. We all had baggage, we all had stuff we were ashamed of, but really it didn't matter. It was clear that all that Quinn went through made her stronger; I mean she was back on the Cheerios for god's sake! The fact that she got pregnant last year was a thing of the past and all I knew now was that I wanted to be part of her future so I just simply turned back to Artie and said.

"So do you know when I can try out for glee again?"


End file.
